You and Me
by QwertAT
Summary: Mengingatkan ku pada mu. Entah rindu apa yang kurasa,rinduku sebagai teman,atau... /ChanBaek/KrisBaek.
1. chapter 1, Baekhyun,

You and Me

.

.

Cast: Baekhyun,Chanyeol and others

Summary: Seperti bernostalgia,ku merindukamu. Rindu yang sulit kubedakan...

Happy reading!

Baekhyun POV

Menatap birunya langit,kupejamkan kedua mataku. Kubiarkan angin ini memainkan rambut ku,kurasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah ku. Namun,hembusan angin ini membawaku pada masa lalu. Seolah angin ini membuka kenangan masa laluku. Kenangan semua tentang sahabatku, Park Chan Yeol.

Flashback.

"baekhyun!!! Tangkap!!!" teriak Chanyeol pada ku saat Chanyeol mengajarkan aku permainan bola basket.

Di bawah teriknya matahari,pukul 2 kalau tidak salah waktu itu, baju seragam SMP ku sudah basah oleh keringatku sendiri. Bukannya menangkap lemparan bola basket dari Chanyeol aku justru menghindar dari bola itu.

"ya!! Kau seharusnya menangkapnya Baek,kemudian kau drieble bolanya,lalu kau masukkan!!" teriak Chanyeol tepat didepanku.

"ish,berisik sekali! Aku sudah capek! Panas! " ucapku balas teriak dihadapannya. Lalu aku langsung berjalan meninggalkannya. Sambil berjalan, Kubuka kancing kemeja atasku dengan kasar,untuk mengurangi rasa gerahku. Sudah kupastikan wajahku pasti merah akibat sinar matahari.

"kau marah Baek??" tanya Chanyeol yang sepertinya membuntutiku.

"tidak. Aku hanya kepanasan." ucap ku sambil menduduki diri dibawah pohon pinggir lapangan sekolah.

"hah,kau ini! Hei, kau tidak pakai dalaman lagi huh? Kau ingin menggoda gadis-gadis di sekolah?? Dan,apa ini kau buka kancingnya??" ucap Chanyeol padaku sambil menarik-narik kemeja ku. Huh.

"ya!! Kau tidak usah tarik-tarik!!! Kau,diam saja!"bentakku pada Chanyeol,setelah itu Chanyeol menghilang entah kemana.

Kuraih tasku yang berada di sampingku,dan ku ambil satu buku tulis untuk berkipas. Sungguh panas sekali. Ya,bayangkan saja di siang bolong,main bola basket ditengah lapangan,selama 1 jam.

Andaikan saja tadi,aku tidak menerima tantangan aneh itu dari Kris. Aku pasti tidak harus berlatih basket seperti ini. Hanya karena aku menabrak Kris secara tidak sengaja dan menumpahkan makan siangnya. Ia menantangku untuk bermain basket. Dan dengan mudahnya aku menganggukkan kepala.Untung saja sahabat ku,Chanyeol adalah mantan ketua tim basket.

"Baek?"

"hn?" ucap ku tanpa memalingkan muka ku. Entah pada siapa aku berbicara.

"kau sedang apa??" tanyanya lagi. Kalo dari suaranya dia laki-laki, tapi ini bukan suara Chanyeol. Lalu,tiba-tiba ada yang duduk di sebelahku dan merangkulku.

"Kris??!?" ucap ku setelah melihat siapa yang merangkulku.

"hn?? Kenapa??" ucap Kris sambil tersenyum,namun itu menyeramkan bagiku.

"tidak. Tidak apa-apa?" ucap ku sok biasa. Sebenarnya aku snagat takut,jika saja dia tau aku sedang latihan bola basket hanya karena tantangan dia,ish,akan malu sekali.

"kau sedang apa baek???"tanya ulang Kris.

"sedang tidak apa-apa"ucap ku diulang lagi seperti pertanyaannya

"kenapa kau berkeringat??? Dan kenapa kau membuka kancing atas kemejamu??" pertanyaan beruntun dari kris membuat ku bingung untuk menjawabnya.

"tadi kulihat,kau bersama Chanyeol. Jangan-jangan kalian..." sambung kris sambil tersenyum tidak jelas. Oh no! Jangan-jangan dia tahu jika aku latian basket disini.

"tidak! Aku dan Chanyeol,ha-hanya" ucapanku terhenti karena memikirkan alsannya aku disini selain latihan basket.

"kalian berpacaran??" tanya Kris tiba-tiba. Oh shit! Jadi dia dari tadi berpikir bahwa aku dan Chanyeol berpacaran?? Ayolah,aku masih normal. Aku masih suka wanita.

"tidak! Aku dan Chanyeol tidak berpacaran!! Aku masih normal Kris."ucap ku memberitahu kenyataan.

"benarkah?? Lalu apa hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol??"tanya Kris.

"aku dan Chanyeol hanya berteman" jawab ku seasalnya. Sebenarnya bukan seasalnya tapi memang kenyataannya.Aish,mana Chanyeol???

"tidak seperti biasanya kau dilapangan seperti ini baek."ucap Kris sambil merebut buku ku yang sedang ku pakai untuk berkipas.

"kau kepanasan???"tanya Kris sambil mengipasiku. Sungguh,aku kebingungan.

"ah,tidak juga Kris. Berikan padaku buku itu."ucapku sambil melepas rangkulan Kris dan mulai mengggapai buku ku. Jujur saja,aku sedikit risih saat Kris merangkulku.

"tidak usah, sini biar aku kipasi."ucap Kris menahan pergerakanku.

"yasudah."ucapku,karena jika dipikir enak juga di kipasi. Hehehehe...

"baek," panggil Kris sambil mengipasiku.

"hn."

"bolehkah aku memberitahu sesuatu?" ucap Kris.

"apa??" jawabku dan menatap Kris. Dan saat aku menatap Kris ternyata Kris sudah dulu menatapku.

"aku menyukai mu"

a/n

Gimana?? suka?? tolong riviewnya,


	2. chapter 2

You and Me

Cast: Baekhyun,Chanyeol and others

Summary: Seperti bernostalgia,ku merindukamu. Rindu yang sulit kubedakan...

Happy reading!

"bolehkah aku memberitahu sesuatu?" ucap Kris.

"apa??" jawabku dan menatap Kris. Dan saat aku menatap Kris ternyata Kris sudah dulu menatapku.

"aku menyukai mu" ucap Kris sambil menatap ku. Dia sudah berhenti mengipasiku.

Aku bingung. Entah harus melakukan apa,entah Kris sedang mengerjaiku atau memang apa adanya. Untuk memastikan itu aku menatap matanya Kris,mencari kebohongan atau yang lainnya. Tapi aku heran,dia seolah benar-benar menyatakan perasaannya padaku.

"em,. Hahahaha,kau lucu sekali Kris."ucap ku sambil tertawa seolah Kris sedang memberi lelucon.

"bukan baek. Dengarkan aku, aku menyukaimu. Sungguh!" ucap Kris sambil mengengam tangan kiriku. Seolah memberi keyakinan.

"sungguh? Sejak kapan??"tanyaku.

"sejak kau dan aku berebut susu kotak rasa stroberi"ucap Kris. Ya, jika di ingat-ingat memang aku dan Kris pernah berebut susu kotak. Tapi itu saat kelas 1 semester pertama,sekarang sudah kelas3 semester 1. Berapa tahun dia menyukaiku??

"benarkah?? Ke-kenapa kau menyukaiku??"tanya ku sambil menutup kancing kemeja yang tadi kubuka dengan tangan kanan ku. Aku mulai was-was.

"kenapa aku menyukai mu? Huh,itu pertanyaan aneh."ucap Kris dan semakin mengeratkan genggamannya. Hei,bukankah yang aneh disini adalah dia??

Aku masih menatap Kris,dan tinggal satu kancing kemeja lagi yang harus ku tutup. Namun tak disangka, Kris menghentikan pergerakan tangan ku untuk menutup kancing kemajaku.

"K-kris?? A-apa yang kau lakukan??"tanya ku kaget setengah mati.

"akan ku tunjukan padamu,mengapa aku menyukai mu."ucap Kris dengan pandangan yang aneh.

Dia mulai membuka kancing kemejaku dengan cepat,dan dengan sepontan aku meninju wajahnya. Setelah Kris tersungkur,aku langsung mengambil tasku juga punya Chanyeol dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Kris. Untung saja aku ekskul hapkido.

Aku terus berlari kearah kantin,mungkin saja Chanyeol ada disitu,tanpa memperdulikan keadaan Kris dan juga keadaan ku karena hampir semua kancing bajuku terbuka. Aku sangat ketakutan saat ini.

Begitu sampai dilorong menuju kantin aku menabrak Chanyeol. Aku jatuh karena menabrak Chanyeol sementara Chanyeol masih tetap berdiri.

"Baek?"tanya Chanyeol menatap ku.

"oh Chanyeol, syukurlah,kau ada disini." ucapku sambil mengatur nafas ku karena berlari juga takut.

"kau kenapa Baek??"tanya Chanyeol lagi sambil mengambil tasnya yang tadi kubawa.

"haah,kau pasti tidak percaya Chan! Apa yang tadi kualami" ucap ku sambil berusaha berdiri.

"hn. Lebih baik kau minum dulu,aku tadi ke kantin dan membeli minuman." ucap Chanyeol sambil memberiku softdrink dan sekotak susu stroberi.

Disinilah kami. Dikelas kami yang sudah kosong,karena seluruh siswa dipulangkan lebih cepat. Sebelumnya aku ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka-untuk menenangkan diri-dan membetulkan kemejaku.

"ah,segarnya."ucapku setelah meminum habis susu kotak yang tadi Chanyeol berikan.

"jadi,kau kenapa tadi??"ucap Chanyeol sambil mengerjakan tugas IPA nya.

"hah! Kau tau Kris??"ucapku dan direspon anggukan Chanyeol.

"yang mengajak mu tanding basket." ucap

Chanyeol dan masih fokus pada tugasnya.

"iya,itu... Tadi dia menemui ku."

"hn,lalu??"ucap Chanyeol seolah tugasnya lebih penting dibandingkan apa yang kualami.

"aku ingin bertanya dulu,"ucapku sambil merampas pulpen Chanyeol agar ia lebih mendengarkanku. Chanyeol menatapku.

"apa Kris gay??"tanya ku. Respon Chanyeol hanya memasang mimik wajah berpikir.

"em,aku pernah mendengar rumor bahwa Kris itu gay. Tapi aku tidak bisa memastikannya" ucap Chanyeol santai "biarku tebak. Kris menembakmu??" tambah Chanyeol.

"woah,bagaimana kau tahu?? Kuberitahu satu hal lagi,dia bahkan ingin membuka bajuku Chan!! Heuh,dia pasti sudah gila." ucapku mengeluarkan semua yang ada di pikiranku.

"lalu kau melakukan apa?? Apa kau menerima perlakuannya??"tanya Chanyeol dan menatapku dengan serius.

"tentu saja,aku tidak menerimanya. Aku langsung memukulnya,dan langsung pergi."ucapku dengan suara yang lumayan pelan karena mengingat kejadian tadi.

"oh syukurlah. Kukira kau hanya diam saja,dan menerima semua perlakuannya" ucap Chanyeol sambil terkekeh.

"hei!aku masih normal tuan Park." ucapku lumayan kesal. Enak saja ia bilang seprti itu,aku ini laki-laki.

"jika kau adalah laki-laki,apa yang akan kau katakan jika ingin menembak seorang gadis??"ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap ku dengan remeh. Baiklah,aku terima tantanganmu.

"aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang romantis,lalu menembaknya sambil menatapnya dengan tulus."ucapku sambil tersenyum bangga. Ya tentu saja aku bangga,karena pasti akan sangat menyenangkan jika melakukannya.

"kau sendiri??"tantang aku pada Chanyeol.

"baiklah,aku akan menghadap dengan kekasihku. Lalu aku akan mengenggam tangannya,lalu berlutut dihadapannya. Setelah itu aku menembaknya dan aku akan berdiri,lalu mencium kening kekasihku." jawab Chanyeol panjang lebar.

"hahahaha,coba kau peragakan."ucap ku menambah tantangannya. Pasti dia kapok. Hahahahha,

"baiklah,aku akan memperagakannya. Dan kau harus jadi kekasih ku yang akan ku tembak."ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum seolah menantangku juga.

"baiklah,siapa takut?"ucapku menerima tantangannya. Ya,beginilah persahabatan kami selalu memberi rintangan dan seolah kami bermusuhan.

Dan,aku berdiri dihadapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mulai mengengam tangan ku,kami saling bertatapan seolah sedang berpacaran. Padahal hanya iseng saja, kalau dilihat-lihat Chanyeol aneh ya? Telinganya terlalu besar.

Chanyeol pun berlutut dihadapanku,dan dengan bakat aktingku,aku berpura-pura menutup mulutku seolah sangat kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu. Sejak awal kita bertemu dan sampai berteman dekat aku merasa nyaman didekat dirimu. Bersediakah kau menjadi kekasihku??"ucap Chanyeol. Chanyeol tinggal menunggu jawaban ku agar akting ini berjalan sesuai drama iseng ini.

"tidak! Maafkan aku Chan,tetapi aku sudah dijodohkan dengan anak teman abeojiku. Maaf baru memberi tahumu sekarang." ucapku dengan nada seolah benar-benar terjadi.

"ya!Baekhyun,kau seharusnya bilang iya..."ucap Chanyeol dan mencubit tanganku.

" kan biar seperti drama-drama itu loh..."ucap ku diiringi tawaku.

"oh,benar juga. Baiklah kembali ke drama." ucap Chanyeol.

"tapi Baek,aku sangat mencintaimu. Kita sudah saling kenal dalam waktu yang lama. Kau tega meninggalkan ku?"ucap Chanyeol penuh nada drama.

Aku berpura-pura menangis. "maafkan aku Chan. Tapi ini adalah pilihan Abeoji,aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Hiks,maafkan aku."

Chanyeol berdiri dan menangkup wajahku. Sebenarnya aku ingin ketawa melihat wajah sok serius Chanyeol. "aku hanya butuh jawabanmu. Apa kau mencintaiku??"

Aku mengangguk "sangat Chan,sangat mencintaimu" ucap ku sambil menatap Chanyeol. Terlihat dari bibir Chanyeol yang ingin tertawa melihat aktingku. Hei,bukankah aku pantas menjadi pemain drama??

"kita saling mencintai baek." ucap Chanyeol sambil mengelus rambut ku. Hah,andai saja ada kamera akan kurekam dan kukirim ke audisi aktor.

Agar terlihat lebih drama,aku memajukan langkahku mendekati Chanyeol dan memeluknya. Chanyeol juga membalas pelukanku. Dan Chanyeol membisikan ditelingaku "kita saling mencintai baek,hiduplah bersamaku". Dan aku hanya mengagguk.

Namun dalam keadaan seperti ini ada seseorang yang membuka pintu.

Brak!!

"Baekhyun?? Apa yang kau lakukan??!"

Aku dan Channyeol menatap ke arah sumber suara. Pintu kelas.

"h-hyung?"

Itu kakakku Baekboom.

.

.

.

TBC.

a/n

woah,akhirnya update... terimakasih buat kk yg udah riview dan follow cerita ini. yang lain juga riviewnya tolong ya...

terima kasih banyak!!!


	3. chanpter 3

You and Me

Cast: Baekhyun,Chanyeol and others

.

.

.

.

happy reading!

Brak!!

"Baekhyun?? Apa yang kaulakukan??!"

Aku dan Channyeol menatap ke arah sumber suara. Pintu kelas.

"h-hyung?"

Itu kakakku Baekboom.

"kau gila??"ucap Baekboom sambil berjalan mendekati kami berdua. Langsung saja aku lepaskan pelukan ku dengan Chanyeol. Begitu juga dengan Chanyeol.

"sini kau!"ucap Baekboom sambil mengenggam tanganku dan menarikku kebelakang punggungnya.

"hyung! Ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat." ucapku berusaha menenangkan hyungku,karena terlihat dari wajahnya yang memerah.

"hei,kau berani-beraninya melakukannya dengan adikku!!"bentak Baekboom tepat dihadapan Chanyeol.

"hyung, kami hanya bermain drama."ucap Chanyeol sambil menunduk ketakutan.

"bermain drama? Dengan adanya adegan romantis?? Dan dilakukan ditempat yang sepi?? Apa kau mengambil kesempatan pada adikku?! Asal kau tahu ya,adikku ini masih normal. Dia bukan gay!"ucap Baekboom sambil meninju pelan dada Chanyeol.

"hyung apa yang..."

"diam kau Baekhyun!!"potong Baekboom. Padahal aku juga ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"hyung dengarkan dulu!" ucapku lagi berusaha untuk memberi tahu.

"sudah kubilang diam Byun Baek Hyun!!"bentak Baekboom membuatku takut,apa lagi dia sudah memanggil namaku dengan marga. Dia pasti marah besar.

"siapa namamu??"tanya Baekboom pada Chanyeol. Memang selama ini aku tidak pernah memperkenalkan Chanyeol pada hyungku. Hanya eomma yang tahu.

" Chanyeol."cicit Chanyeol. Jika dilihat-lihat badan Chanyeol mulai bergetar,apa dia akan menangis??

"katakan padaku. Apa saja yang telah kau lakukan pada adikku?!"tanya Baekboom. Sementara aku hanya bisa diam. Seperti apa yang dikatakan hyungku.

"aku tidak melakukan apa-apa"cicit Chanyeol sambil meremas ujung kemejanya.

"selain memeluk adikku,apa yang telah kau lakukan?!"bentak Baekboom lagi.

"a-aku hanya memeluknya h-hyung. Tidak lebih."ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap hyungku takut-takut.

"apa kau mencium adikku??"tanya nya lagi. Dan Chanyeol hanya menggeleng. Aish, kakakku ini sudah keterlaluan. Kenapa nanya sampai kesitu??

"jangan berbohong!!!?!?!!!" bentak Baekboom. Ah,aku heran dengan kakakku ini.

"a-aku tidak menciumnya hyung. Aku hanya memeluknya."ucap Chanyeol. Hei kenapa sekarang Chanyeol yang merasa bersalah?? Apa karena kakakku yang selalu membentaknya??

Kini hyungku menghadapku. Dia menangkup wajahku,dibolak-balik wajah ku. Lalu,ia sedikit menarik kemejaku,yang tentu saja memperlihatkan leher jenjangku. Entah apa yang sedang hyungku lakukan,jika dia bertanya tentang mencium kenapa dia melihatnya paling serius dileherku??

"h-hyung..."ucapku dengan apa yang dilakukan Baekboom.

"diam Baek,aku sedang memeriksamu."jawab Baekboom sambil tak henti-hentinya dia melihat leherku.

"hyung,aku tidak terluka."ucapku. Namun Baekboom semakin membuka kancing kemejaku dan memperlihatkan pundak kananku.

"ini kenapa Baek?? Apa Chanyeol yang melakukan ini??"tanya Baekboom setelah melihat pundak kananku. Chanyeol juga seperti penasaran dan melihatnya dibelakang Baekboom.

Aku pun melihat pundak sebelah kananku,dan disitu ada sedikit warna lebam. Tunggu. Kenapa aku bisa mendapatkan ini?? Oh iya, aku baru ingat sewaktu aku berlari dari Kris,bukankah aku menabrak Chanyeol dengan keras sampai-sampai aku terjatuh??

"ah,bukan hyung. Ini bukan Chanyeol yang melakukannya. Ini karena,aku tadi menabrak seseorang."ucap ku. Baekboom tampak khawatir,begitu juga Chanyeol.

"kemasi barang mu Baek,kita pulang sekarang."ucap Baekboom dengan nada yang lembut sambil mengancing kemejaku lagi. Dan aku hanya mengangguk. Takut jika hyungku akan marah.

Setibanya dirumah,aku langsung disuruh masuk kamar oleh hyungku. Dan aku menurutinya. Setelah membersihkan diri,aku langsung mengerjakan tugas sekolah dan belajar. Kalian ingat? Aku ini kelas 3 SMP yang nanti akan mengahadapi ujian kelulusan.

Aku belajar IPA,tentang hidrostatik atau dikenal dengan tekanan air. Dari latihan soal ini aku tahu jika ini adalah hukum pascal,tapi aku lupa rumusnya. Hehehehe,secara guru IPA ku agak aneh.

"hyuuungg!!!" teriakku. Dan direspon teriakan "apa??" oleh hyung ku di bawah.

"hyung,rumus hukum pascal apa???" tanya ku yang masih tetap teriak. Oh iya,ku beritahu kamar ku dan kamar hyungku di lantai atas. Sementara sekarang hyung ku sedang dibawah.

"apa??"teriak hyungku. Aish,aku punya hyung agak tuli kayaknya.

"rumus hukum pascal apaaa???" ulangku lagi.

"hah??" teriak hyungku. Aku pun akhirnya terpaksa turun dan menemui hyungku juga eomma yang kebetulan barada di dapur.

"hyung,rumus hukum pascal apa??"tanya ku.

"p.g.h." ucap hyungku. Oh iya,betul itu rumusnya. Aku pun langsung menulisnya di tangan dengan pulpen yang masih kupegang. Rencana nya sih aku mau kekamar lagi,

"Baek,jangan keatas lagi. Appa akan pulang hari ini,jadi kita akan makan malam bersama."ucap eomma dan aku pun mengangguk. Perlu kalian ketahui,appa ku sedang pergi kejepang sekitar seminggu yang lalu untuk menghadiri acara pernikahan temannya.

Aku dan hyungku membantu eomma seperti membersihkan meja makan dan menata letak piring.

Pukul 7 malam hyungku menjemput appa dibandara dengan mobil,hyungku sudah kuliah kalian tahu?? Eomma masih berkutat dengan masakannya didapur dan aku disuruh membeli pizza oleh hyungku. Katanya disana ada diskon besar-besaran.

"eomma,aku berangkat!!!" teriakku dan eomma menyautnya.

Jarak antara rumahku dan tempat pizza itu lumayan jauh,namun aku cukup berjalan kaki saja. Karena aku tidak diperbolehkan memakai motor oleh eommaku,sebenarnya akunya yang tidak bisa,hehehe...

Saat aku melewati taman bermain,ada beberapa lampu yang mati. Jalanku mulai dipercepat,takuuuut. Aku berlari lebih cepat saat ada satu lampu jalan yang menerangi jalan.

Aku berhenti dibawah lampu jalan itu,mengatur nafas karena aku berlari. Jalanan ini begitu sepi.

"aish,aku takut sekali..."gunamku. Namun aku melihat ada bayangan seseorang selain diriku dihadapanku.

"hai manis,"

Kulihat lebih jelas lagi,siapa orang ini??

"K-kris??"

"hai sayang,mau bermain denganku malam ini???"

Aku ingin berlari,namun aku sudah terlambat.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.


	4. 4

hai manis,"

Kulihat lebih jelas lagi,siapa orang ini??

"K-kris??"

"hai sayang,mau bermain denganku malam ini???"

Aku ingin berlari,namun aku sudah terlambat. Karena Kris sudah mengenggam tangan kiri ku dengan kuat. Aku terus berusaha untuk melepaskan genggamannya,tapi itu tidak bisa karena kenyataannya badan ku terlalu mungil di banding dengan Kris.

"Kris lepaskan!" ucap ku dan tak henti-hentinya menarik tangan ku.

"kau mau kemana sayang? Akan ku lepaskan tapi kau jangan lari."ucap Kris dengan nada yang lembut namun merinding ditelingaku.

"KRIS!" bentak ku. Tapi keliatannya Kris tidak takut. Dia justru tersenyum aneh ke arahku.

"kenapa??"tanya ku dengan galak.

"kemari sayang," setelah Kris mengatakan itu aku langsung ditarik dan mendorongku hingga punggungku menempel di tiang listrik.

"apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan aku atau aku akan berteriak." ucap ku sambil meronta-ronta.

"disini tidak ada orang selain aku sayang. Hanya ada kita berdua,kau dan aku."ucap Kris. Dan aku melihat ke sekeliling,memang jalanan ini begitu sepi.

"lepaskan aku Kris!" bentakku dan tidak lupa memberontak. Oh,di rumah ada eomma yang sendirian. Aku harus pergi sekarang juga.

"Baek,tidak bisakah kau diam dan biarkan aku menatapmu? Tolonglah,kali ini saja." ucap Kris sambil menatapku. Oh ya ampun, aku juga menatapnya.

Entah kenapa aku gugup,perlahan aku menurunkan kepalaku,memutus kontak mata antara aku dan Kris.

"baek,mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku??"ucap Kris tiba-tiba. Jantungku langsung berdetak kencang,terlintas dipikiranku kejadian tadi siang dimana Kris hampir membuka baju ku. Aku menggeleng.

"kenapa? Apa kau meragukanku?"ucap Kris sambil meraih dagu ku untuk menatapnya. Dan aku balas menatapnya.

Aku tidak memberinya respon karena aku bingung,jadi aku hanya menatapnya. Kris juga masih menatapku. Kami bertatapan lumayan lama. Lalu tangan Kris beralih dari daguku kepipiku,entah mataku atau kenyataannya Kris semakin dekat dengan wajah ku. Aku mulai ketakutan.

"Kris,aku tidak bisa."sampai akhirnya aku menemukan kembali suaraku yang tadi hilang entah kemana,walau suaraku terdengar ketakutan dan bergetar. Kris menatap ku dengan serius.

" a-aku,aku masih normal."ucap ku,. Terlihat wajah kecewa dari Kris. Perlahan genggaman Kris pada tanganku mulai mengendur,membuat aku bisa bernafas lega.

"maaf kan aku Kris." ucap ku merasa bersalah,karena wajahnya yang begitu kecewa. Ya,tapi mau bagaimana lagi?? Apa aku salah??

"bagaimana jika aku yang akan membuatmu menyukai ku??" ucap Kris. Aku tidak mengerti maksudnya apa,jadi aku hanya masih menatap Kris.

Kris semakin mendekat lagi,memotong jarak antara kita berdua. Aku yang mulai mengerti jalan pikir Kris langsung mendorong Kris kuat-kuat,sampai Kris mundur beberapa langkah.

"Jangan macam-macam pada ku!!!"bentakku dan masih tetap ada suara bergetarnya. Kris sendiri masih menatapku.

"ayolah Baek, kau tidak akan menyesal."ucap Kris. Hohohoho,dia pikir aku akan tergoda dengannya?? Sudah kubilang aku normal. Aku bukan gay.

"Kris,apa ucapanku tidak jelas?? Aku masih normal,mau bagaimana pun juga aku tetap tertarik pada perempuan."ucap ku dengan pelan dan menunduk menatap batu krikil. Kris mendekatiku.

"jika memang begitu,biarkan aku memelukmu. Untuk kali ini saja. Aku berjanji,tidak akan lebih."ucap Kris. Aku hanya terdiam masih tertarik pada batu krikil dibawah.

Kris akhirnya memelukku dengan erat,sementara aku tidak membalasnya. Aku hanya terdiam. Berharap ada seseorang yang datang dan menolongku.

"saat kelas 2, aku tidak sengaja melihatmu dan Chanyeol di toilet sekolah sedang berpelukan. Saat itu kau juga membalasnya,kenapa kau tidak membalas pelukanku??"ucap Kris.

"kau tidak tau jalan ceritanya Kris"ucap ku. Memang,saat itu aku dan Chanyeol berpelukan. Karena saat itu kedua orang tua Chanyeol sedang bertengkar,hampir seminggu lamanya. Chanyeol tertekan saat itu dan dia menangis tepat dihadapanku saat menceritakan masalahnya. Aku pikir Chanyeol sedang butuh sandaran untuk menangis. Dan tentu saja Chanyeol langsung membalas pelukanku.

"bisakah kau memperlakukan ku sama seperti kau memperlakukan Chanyeol??"ucap Kris, dan aku menggeleng didalam pelukan Kris.

"kenapa??" tanya Kris lembut. Lama-lama aku terbiasa mendengar suaranya, hah!

Aku hanya menggeleng lagi. Kris semakin mengeratkan pelukannya lagi. Aku sudah sangat ketakutan,dan aku menangis. Aku menangis karena takut ok! Walau aku laki-laki,jika aku ketakutan apalagi sudah diambang batas seperti ini aku akan menangis. Ujung tanganku sudah dingin sejak tadi karena aku benar-benar ketakutan.

"apa aku menakutkanmu Baek??"tanya Kris. Dan tentu saja aku mengangguk.

"hiks,hiks," sial,kenapa isakanku juga harus keluar,memalukan.

"sebentar lagi Baek,kumohon."ucap Kris sambil mengusap rambutku pelan. Dan aku hanya terdiam menangis,berharap Chanyeol atau siapa pun itu ada disini lalu memisahkan kami.

Tapi itu tidak terjadi. Tidak ada orang disini,hanya ada Kris yang sedang memelukku.

Angin malam berhembus kencang,memainkan sedikit rambutku. Sementara aku masih menangis ketakutan.

"baiklah,"ucap Kris dan melepas pelukannya.

"terima kasih Baek." lanjutnya sambil menangkup wajahku dan mengusap air mata ku. Dan aku hanya menatapnya.

"ini sudah malam,lebih baik kau pulang Baek. Udara malam ini lumayan dingin." ucap Kris sambil mengeratkan jaket biru tuanya. Aku sendiri hanya melihat gerak-geriknya sambil sesekali sesegukan.

"mau ku antar pulang????" tanya Kris. Oh iya, aku lupa jika aku harus beli pizza. Aku pun menggeleng sebagai jawabannya. Kris sepertinya kembali menatapku.

"a-aku harus pergi." ucap ku dan langsung melangkah meninggalkan Kris.

" Baek,bukankah arah jalan rumah mu disebelah sini????"tanya Kris.

"aku ada perlu." ucapku sambul masih terus meneruskan jalanku.

"biar kuantar" ucap Kris dan langsung ikut berjalan disampingku. Aku hanya terdiam saja,masih sibuk dengan air mataku yang turun tanpa ku ketahui.

Setelah sampai pada tempat tujuan, kami masih harus mengantri karena banyaknya pembeli. Sepertinya banyak orang yang tahu jika toko pizza ini sedang melakukan diskon besar-besaran.

"Baek,duduklah disini. Kau pasti lelah"ucap Kris sembari menarik kursi yang kosong. Aku hanya mengangguk dan duduk dikursi yang sudah Kris tarik.Sebelumnya aku sudah mengambil nomer antrian jadi,aku tinggal menunggu nomerku dipanggil dan aku memesan.

Kris kemudian duduk dihadapan ku,lalu menaruh subuah kunci diatas meja. Aku jadinya penasaran. Oh iya, kali ini aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai teman saja,jika dia memang menyukaiku dan melakukan hal yang aneh aku akan mengahajarnya saja. Tapi tunggu,kenapa tadi tidak dilawan saja?? Aish,aku lupa badanku dan Kris beda jauh.

"ini kunci apa???"tanya ku sambil meraih kunci dari hadapan Kris lalu aku lihat-lihat.

"itu kunci rumah. Aku sendirian dirumah." ucap Kris sambil ikut menatap kuncinya.

"kemana yang lain???"tanya ku. Dan Kris hanya memberi jawaban dengan menggedikkan bahunya.

Baiklah. Mungkin ini agak sensitif bagi Kris jika aku menanyakan tentang keluarganya. Aku pun mengembalikan kuncinya berada dihadapannya lagi.

"Baek."panggil Kris. Dan aku hanya berguman sebagai jawabannya.

"maafkan aku,pada saat dijalan tadi."ucap Kris dengan nada penyesalan.

"tidak apa-apa. Asalkan kau tidak mengulanginya lagi."ucapku penuh penekanan. Dan Kris hanya mengagguk.

"baek," panggil Kris lagi dan aku hanya menjawabnya dengan gunaman tanpa menatapnya, karena aku sedang melihat antrian yang semakin banyak.

"bolehkah aku menggenggam tanganmu??"ucap Kris. Aku yang mendengar ucapannya langsung menatapnya.

"boleh kah??"ulang Kris.

"kenapa harus?"tanya ku.

"aku hanya ingin."ucap Kris dengan tatapan memohon. Menghela nafas dan akhirnya aku mengangguk untuk jawabannya. Aku tidak tega melihat nya,seolah dia menginginkan sekali.

Tangan kiri ku di genggam oleh kedua tangan Kris yang hangat. Aku menatap Kris dengan was-was,siapa tau di melakukan sesuatu.

"tangan mu dingin."ucap Kris. Dan aku hanya menatapnya.

"ekhem! Apa aku merusak kencan kalian??"

Aku dan Kris langsung melihat kesumber suara.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.


	5. chapter5

"ekhem! Apa aku merusak kencan kalian??"

Aku dan Kris langsung melihat kesumber suara. Dia Tao,teman nya Kris maksudku teman club basketnya. Aku langsung ingin melepas genggamannya Kris. Tapi,Tao menahannya.

"tidak apa. Aku hanya ingin berbicara sebentar dengan Kris." ucap Tao dan menatap Kris. Dan Kris hanya mengangguk.

"baiklah." ucap ku dan ingin berdiri tak lupa ingin melepaskan genggaman Kris. siapa tau mereka terganggu dengan kehadirannya aku. Lagi pula aku sudah tidak tahan ingin melepas genggaman Kris.

"tidak apa Baek."ucap Kris dan kembali menggenggam tangan ku. Aku hanya menghela nafas,dan kembali duduk.

"uang untuk pertandingan bulan depan masih kurang sedikit lagi,kira-kira sekitar 25% lagi. Tapi ini sudah semua anggota menyumbangkan uangnya."ucap Tao dengan serius. Kris tampak berpikir sambil mengusap-ngusap tangan ku seolah tangan ku adalah pelampiasan kekhawatirannya.

"jika kita menyuruh anggota untuk menyumbangkan uang lagi pasti akan banyak yang protes."tambah Tao. Kris menghela nafas berat,sementara aku hanya menatap mereka yang sedang diskusi dan sesekali melihat antriannya.

"jika kita meminta tambahan uang dari sekolah,kita harus meminta persetujuan dari pelatih. Dan,pelatih sendiri sedang ada diluar negri,sementara pihak sekolah tidak percaya apa pun tanpa ada nya sebuah tanda tangan."ucap Tao lagi. Kris mengangguk mengerti.

"baiklah. Baek,aku pulang duluan ya"ucap Tao menyelesaiakan perbincangannya bersama Kris. Kris tampak berpikir dan aku tidak peduli. Yang ku pikirkan sekarang ini sudah antrian yang ke 30 dan antrian miliku ke 39. Tanggung sekali. Sabar.

Terdengar helaan nafas berat dari Kris. Aku masih fokus menatap nomer antrian,tidak peduli aku sebenarnya,toh itu masalah club basket tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan ku.

Omong-omong,aku pengen buang air kecil. Akh,malas sekali rasanya, takut kelewat nomer antrian ku. Aku tahan saja deh,semoga cepat.

Antrian 31.

Antrian 32.

Antrian 33.

Kenapa lama sekali???? Aku sudah tidak tahan...

Aku mulai bergerak gelisah,mulai dari menghela nafas,dan merapatkan jarak antara kedua pahaku. Mungkin karena aku terlalu gelisah sampai-sampai tanganku berkeriangat. Dan itu dirasakan oleh Kris yang sedang menggengam tanganku.

"Baek, apa semuanya baik-baik saja??"tanya Kris.

"Kris,maukah kau membantu ku???"tanya ku. Tentu saja harus bertanya dulu,siapa tahu dia tidak mau. Dan Kris menatapku.

"tolong pesankan pizza extra keju dan daging. A-aku sudah tidak tahan." ucap ku dan langsung melepas genggaman Kris dan berlari mencari toilet.

"ah,untung lah. Ada toilet." ucapku sendiri ketika aku menemukan toilet. Dan, langsung saja aku masuk ke salah satu bilik dan menyelesaiakan urusanku.

Setelah selesai aku mencuci tanganku terlebih dahulu di wastafel,dan membenarkan letak rambut ku dicermin.

Saat membenarkan letak rambutku di pantulan cermin aku melihat seseorang yang keluar dari bilik kamar mandi yang lain. Ku lihat terus gerak-geriknya,sepertinya mencurigakan.

"hai,anak manis. Bukan kah kamar mandi wanita ada di sebelah???" ucap orang itu sambil ikut mencuci tangan di wastafel. Hei,aku ini anak laki-laki kenapa dibilang manis. Sialan!

"aku laki-laki."ucap ku dingin karena sebel banget.

"hahahhaha,tidak disangka kau laki-laki. Kukira kau perempuan yang tersesat masuk kamar mandi."ucap orang itu. Jika dilihat-lihat dia masih om-om.

"tidak mungkin."gunamku.

"tapi,kau cukup manis untuk laki-laki." ucap orang itu lagi. Oke,aku mulai tidak nyaman disini. Kusudahi acara menata rambutku dan langsung pergi begitu saja.

Begitu aku keluar aku langsung lari,siapa tau om-om itu mengejarku. Aku lari ke arah dimana Kris berada,dan Kris ternyata tengah memesan pizza. Langsung saja aku hampiri.

"ada apa Baek??"tanya Kris. Aku langsung melihat ke belakang terlebih dahulu, terlihat om-om tadi yang celingak-celinguk. Aku langsung saja jongkok dan menundukan kepala.

Agak lama,sampai akhirnya Kris meminta uang untuk membayar pesanan pizza ku. Ku beri uangku,dan masih berjongkok.

"Baek,ayo pulang. Kau masih ingin terus berjongkok??? Lihat semua orang melihat ke arah mu." ucap Kris lembut sambil ikut berjongkok.

Perlahan ku naikkan kepalaku dan melihat sekelilingku. Benar saja, aku jadi pusat perhatian. Aish,malu.

"sudah jangan malu. Ayo pulang,akan ku antar." ucap Kris lembut sambil menarik tanganku pelan. Bagaimana dia bisa tau kalo aku malu??? Ah,tambah malu.

Saat perjalanan pulang,Kami berhenti terlebih dahulu di mini market. Sebenarnya bukan aku yang ingin,tapi Kris. Katanya dia ingin membeli minuman.

"kau ingin minum apa Baek??"yanya Kris sambil menelusuri berbagai minuman didalam kulkas.

"aku tidak haus."ucap ku menolak. Ya, aku menolak karena aku tidak punya uang untuk membeli minuman.

"aku yang bayar."ucap Kris sembari mengambil sekaleng soda.

"bukan kah minum minuman bersoda di malam hari itu tidak baik?"ucap ku karena melihat Kris yang mengambil minuman bersoda. Kris tampak tersenyum kecil. Jangan-jangan dia baper. Aish,bukan itu maksudku.

"baiklah."ucap Kris,lalu menaruh kembali minuman bersoda itu dan menukarnya dengan sekotak susu coklat sambil tertawa kecil.

"kenapa kau tertawa??"tanya ku. Siapa tau dia benar-benar baper.

"tidak apa. Kau ingin minum apa? Biar ku ambilkan."ucap Kris.

"aku ingin..." belum selesai aku berbicara,Kris sudah menyondorkan sekotak susu rasa stroberi.

"kau suka rasanya bukan??" ucap Kris sambil tersenyum,lalu ia menarik tangan ku kearah kasir.

"oh iya, apa kau ingin snack?"tanya Kris. Dan aku menggeleng. Kris mengangguk lalu membayar minuman kami.

Aku dan Kris berjalan dengan pelan. Tentu saja pelan,karena kita sedang minum sekotak susu.

Pizza ku berada di tangan kiri Kris,sementara tangan kanannya menggandeng tangan ku. Susunya sudah habis dari tadi sementara aku baru menghabiskan seperempatnya saja.

Oh iya,pizza ku masih hangat tidak ya??

"Kris,apa pizzaku masih hangat??"tanya ku. Kris melepaskan gandengan dan menyentuh bawah kotak berisi pizza.

"masih. Tadi saat aku memesannya baru keluar dari ovennya." ucap Kris.

"coba." ucap ku yang ingin juga mengeceknya dan benar, masih hangat.

"benar kan??"tanya Kris. Dan aku hanya mengangguk.

"Baek,kenapa tadi kau berjongkok lama sekali saat disana??" tanya Kris dan kembali menggandeng tanganku. Ya,aku biarkan saja ia menggandengku,asal dia tidak macam-macam.

"tidak apa-apa." ucap ku.

"benarkah? Kau terlihat ketakutan saat itu."balas Kris. Aku terdiam.

"Baek? Kau baik-baik saja? Ceritalah padaku."ucap Kris dan mengeratkan gendengan juga jarak.

Aku menghela nafas,baiklah aku akan cerita tentang om-om itu.

"tadi saat di toilet ada orang tidak jelas." ucap ku. Terlihat Kris yang menunggu kelanjutanku dengan antusias.

"dia menggodaku."

"benarkah? Kenapa kau tidak memberi tau ku?? Dia melakukan apa saja pada mu??Kau tidak apa-apa kan? "tanya Kris dengan bruntun. Aku cukup kaget karena reaksi Kris yang,menurutku terlalu khawatir. Bukan kah dia pernah melakukan hal buruk yang serupa pada ku saat di sekolah tadi siang?

"aku tidak apa-apa Kris. Maka karena itu aku tadi berjongkok agar tidak terlihat oleh orang itu." ucap Ku. Terdengar helaan nafas lega dari Kris.

"syukurlah." gunam Kris.

Kami terdiam lagi. Entah aku yang merasa canggung atau memang canggung,saat aku mengingat kejadian tadi siang.Aku jadi gugup sendiri.

Ku minum susu kotak yang berada di tangan kanan ku untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup ku. Dan sesekali kulirik Kris.

Ya,akhirnya aku sudah di rumah. Dan tentu saja Kris mengantarku sampai depan rumah ku. Dan aku merencanakan untuk curhat pada Chanyeol tentang semua kejadian malam ini.

Pagi-pagi sekali aku berangkat ke sekolah. Dan seperti biasa diantar oleh hyung ku.

Aku melihat punggung Chanyeol di depan kelas,langsung saja aku berlari mengejarnya.

Tapi disaat itu juga aku berlari karena panik.

Karena Chanyeol pingsan. Tepat di depan kelas.

"Chanyeol!!!" secara bersamaan aku dan seseorang yang tidak ku kenal meneriaki Chanyeol dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

TBC

A/n

Terima kasih yang sudah riview... Terima kasih banyak...

Terima kasih juga yang sudah mau membaca cerita ku sejauh ini... Terima kasih banyak...

Kira kira siapa yg teriak bareng baekhyun?? Bisa kasih masukan buat cerita selanjutnya?? Mohon bantuaannya...


	6. ch 6 ada apa ini? persaan apa ini?

"Chanyeol!!!" secara bersamaan aku dan seseorang yang tidak ku kenal meneriaki Chanyeol dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

Aku melihat seorang siswa yang sudah menghampiri Chanyeol terlebih dahulu. Dan aku berlari semakin cepat untuk melihat keadaan Chanyeol.

"Cha-Chan?? Chanyeol."ucap ku tebata-bata saat sampai dan melihat wajah Chanyeol yang pucat. Seingatku kemarin ia tidak mengeluh apa-apa.

"Cepat bawa dia ke UKS."ucap teman sekelas ku,Jungkook. Yang berdiri dibelakangku.

Aku dan yang lainnya mengangguk,dan menggotong Chanyeol ke UKS.

"aku akan menemaninya disini."ucap ku yang sedang duduk di pinggir ranjang UKS dan menatap Chanyeol yang tertidur.

"biar aku saja." ucap siswa yang tidak aku kenal.

"aku temannya. Biar aku saja." ucap ku,karena aku temannya Chanyeol. Memangnya dia siapa,mau menemani Chanyeol??

"tidak apa. Biar aku saja. Bukankah kelas mu ada ulangan bahasa korea???"ucapnya. Dan benar saja aku lupa itu,semalam aku tidak mengahapalkan. Sial. Lebih baik aku menemani Chanyeol saja.

"sudah lah. Aku saja,agar saat Chanyeol ulangan ada aku yang menemani." ucap ku. Tapi Jungkook menarik tangan ku.

"sudah lah,ayo ke kelas. Ulangan akan segera di mulai." ucap Jungkook.

" tapi aku belum menghapalkan materinya." ucap ku jujur pada Jungkook.

"tidak apa-apa! Aku juga belom menghapalkannya. Kita bisa bekerja sama kan??" ucap Jungkook. Aku sebenarnya tidak mau tapi Jungkook sudah menarik ku ke kelas dan langsung mengikuti ulangan.

Chanyeol POV

Saat pagi hari jam 3 lebih tepatnya,aku mengerang karena tidak enak badan. Badan ku terasa panas di dalam selimut tapi saat aku tidak memakai selimut aku menggigil.

Aku sudah memanggil Noona ku tapi Noona tidak datang juga. Kedua orang ku tengah pergi entah kemana sejak 2 hari yang lalu karena bertengkar.

"Noona! Noo-noona!" panggil ku,tapi tidak ada sautan darinya.

Ku buka perlahan pintu kamar Noona. Kosong. Aku keheranan. Biasa Noona pulang sekolah jam 7 malam paling telat. Ah,mungkin ada di dapur.

Aku berjalan dengan sedikit menggigil ke dapur. Dan sepi. Tidak ada orang. Aku mulai khawatir,apa Noona baik-baik saja??

Aku langsung berlari keatas,ke kamar ku dan mengecek hp ku. Siapa tau Noona memberi tahu ku sesuatu. Dan benar saja,ada pesan masuk dari Noona yang belum ku baca.

Noona:chan,noona menginap di rumah teman noona malam ini jika lapar di kulkas ada sedikit kimchi. Kau bisa memakannya.

Aku kaget begitu melihat isi pesan itu. Noona menginap di teman yang mana?? Laki-laki atau perempuan?? Kapan pulang?? Ku harap noona baik-baik saja.

To noona: noona,kapan pulang?? Di rumah teman noona yang mana? Laki-laki atau perempuan??

Aku mengirim pesan tersebut. Kekhawatiran pada noona membuatku melupakan bahwa aku sedang tidak enak badan.

Setelah satu jam aku menunggu jawaban dari noona. Dan noona membalasnya.

Noona:apa peduli mu??? Sudah sana ,tidur saja !

Kaget bukan main aku membaca isi pesan dari noona. Cepat-cepat aku menelpon kedua orang tua ku tapi tidak ada jawaban. Aku sendiri tidak kenal dengan teman-teman noona ku dan tidak memiliki kontak mereka.

Khawatir,juga merasa bersalah karena sebagai anak laki-laki yang seharusnya menjaga kakak perempuannya,aku menangis meruntuki kenapa aku tertidur lebih awal dan kenapa aku selemah ini.

Aku menangis sampai jam 6. Langsung saja aku bergegas untuk mandi dan berangkat sekolah tanpa sarapan.

Aku menaiki bus sebagai transportasi ke sekolah,memang agak jauh dari rumah ku. Sempat ada pikiran untuk ke sekolah Noona,tapi di jam sepagi ini memangnya siapa yang mau ke sekolah?? Masih ada 2 jam lagi untuk memulai pelajaran. Akhirnya,ku putuskan untuk ke sekolah ku saja.

Koridor sekolah masih sepi. Hanya ada beberapa pengurus sekolah yang sedang menyapu lantai. Aku masuk ke kelas ku yang masih sepi,hanya untuk melihat-lihat saja.

Hah,dari pada aku hanya melihat-lihat kelas lebih baik aku baca buku pelajaran nanti. Tapi,aku tidak bisa fokus membaca karena masih memikirkan keadaan Noona. Jangan-jangan noona menginap di rumah teman laki-lakinya,lalu mereka... Hah! Tidak-tidak,itu tidak boleh terjadi. Noona tidak mungkin melakukannya.

Aku merasa pusing sekali,jadi ku putuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar ke belakang sekolah. Sebenarnya tidak sebentar,karena aku berjalan-jalan sampai bel akan berbunyi 15 menit lagi.

Aku dibelakang sekolah sebenarnya hanya berdiam diri,lebih tepatnya melamun. Memikirkan noona,dan melupakan bahwa aku sedang sakit.

Ku lirik jam tangan,15 menit lagi masuk. Dan aku mulai berjalan ke arah kelas. Namun,saat sampai di depan kelas,kepala ku terasa pusing sekali. Aku berhenti sebentar dan memejamkan mata,berharap saat membuka mata rasa pusing hilang. Saat ku buka mata,rasa pusingnya semakin menjadi,dan aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan semuanya gelap.

Mungkin aku pingsan.

Itulah isi pikiranku saat aku membuka mataku secara perlahan. Rasa pusing masih ada,jadi ku pejamkan mata ku lagi. Ku rasa di tangan kanan ku ada yang sedang menggengam tangan ku,aku tidak tahu siapa. Aku hanya merasakan hangatnya tangan itu yang sedang menggengam tanganku.

Saat merasakan hangatnya tangan itu,kepalaku merasa berdenyut.

"ugh"

"kau tak apa??? Bangun lah! Kau harus minum dulu!!" ucap seseorang disampingku,sepertinya dia yang mengenggam tangan ku.

Ku buka mata lagi,secara perlahan,Dan kepalaku masih tetap pusing. Ku paksakan untuk menengok ke sebelah kanan ku.

Di situ ada seorang siswa yang sedang menatapku penuh ke khawatiran. Dan satu hal,aku tidak kenal dengannya,jadi aku hanya menatap dia penuh dengan tanda tanya.

"ini,minumlah dulu."ucap nya dan aku berusaha bangun untuk duduk. Masa iya aku minum sambil tiduran,kan itu tidak baik. Oh iya,dia juga membantuku untuk duduk.

Dia menyondorkan botol air mineral,dan aku meminumnya seperempatanya.

"sudah lebih baik??? "tanya nya. Dan aku menggeleng,karena rasa pusing masih ada.

"benarkah?? Si-sini biar aku pijatkan." ucapnya dan langsung memijat pundak ku. Jujur,saat dia memijat pundakku, rasa pusingnya sedikit demi sedikit menghilang. Apa dia tukang pijat???

"sudah???" tanya nya dan aku mengangguk.

"terima kasih." ucap ku,sambil tersenyum dan dia ikut tersenyum.

"tidak apa-apa" balasnya.

"siapa nama mu??"tanya ku. Dia menatapku,lalu tersenyum lagi.

"a-aku Luhan" ucapnya. Aku bingung,luhan??? Tidak pernah dengar dengan namanya.

"hm,apa kita saling kenal??"tanyaku penuh kehati-hatian,siapa tau dia tersinggung.

Dia tersenyum,lalu menggeleng sampai rambut nya ikut begerak. "kita memang tidak saling kenal. Tapi,aku adalah penggemar mu." ucapnya.

"penggemar???" tanya ku yang masih belum mengerti. Penggemar,aku sudah tidak masuk tim basket dan aku sudah tidak aktif dalam semua ekskul. Tapi,aku memiliki penggemar?

Luhan mengangguk antusias "aku penggemarmu. Kau selalu baik pada semua orang,dan melempar senyum yang indah setiap saat,itulah yang membuatku menjadi penggemarmu."

"hm,sebelumnya terima kasih kerena sudah menjadi penggemarku,dan melihat diriku dari sisi baik." ucap ku dan tersenyum,tentu saja harus tersenyum kan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"sama-sama" ucap Luhan tersenyum malu-malu. Aku yang melihatnya hanya ikut tersenyum. Dari lambang baju nya dia seangkatan dengan ku.

Aku melihat jam dinding di ruang UKS,jam menunjukan pukul 11 siang. Lama juga ya aku pingsan. Sebentar lagi juga istirahat,percuma kalo aku masuk kelas. Lagi pula aku masih lemas.

"Chanyeol."panggil Luhan.

"iya?"jawab ku dan menatap Luhan.

"bolehkah,aku meminta tanda tangan mu???" tanya Luhan,sambil menatpku penuh harap.

"tentu saja."

"sebentar,aku cari kertas dulu."ucap Luhan sambil membuka tas nya. Tak lama kemudian Luhan mengeluarkan sebuah buku tulis dan pulpen,lalu menyerahkan pada ku dengan senyum yang lumayan... Manis? Mungkin? Ah,sebenarnya aku ini normal tidak sih??

"ah,tentu." aku menulis nama "to: Luhan" dipojok atas dan aku menandatanganinya di bagian tengah. Tampak Luhan yang tersenyum senang sambil menggigit bibir nya.

"ini." setelah selesai,kuserahkan buku dan pulpennya.

"terima kasih."ucap nya sambil menatap tanda tanganku di bukunya.

"Chanyeol."panggil Luhan lagi. Dan aku menatapnya.

"hm,mau kah kau menjadi kekasih ku??"tanya Luhan dengan senyum malu dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Akh,yang benar saja. Aku baru kenal dengannya dan dia langsung menembak ku?? Akh!!!!

Aku tersenyum dan Luhan yang melihat senyum ku,wajah nya langsung memerah sampai ke telinganya. Bagaimana cara menolak cinta seseorang tanpa menyakiti perasaanya??? Akh,tambah pusing saja.

"Luhan,kemari lah." ucap ku sambil menarik tangan Luhan agar duduk di sebelah ku dan aku merangkulnya. Semoga saja kata-kata ku tidak menyakiti perasaannya.

"Luhan,bisa tatap aku??"tanya ku,karena Luhan selalu memainkan ujung blazernya. Luhan menatap ku. Baik lah.

"begini. Bukannya aku tidak menyukaimu. Tapi,kau tau sendiri kan kita kelas 9? Sebentar lagi kita harus menentukan dimana kita akan sekolah nanti. Jadi ku pikir-pikir,alangkah baiknya jika kita fokus untuk pendidikan kita selanjutnya." ucap ku dan diakhiri senyuman. Tapi,dari tatapan mata Luhan. Ia seolah menahan tangis.

"jangan menangis Luhan. Bukan berarti aku tidak menghargai rasa mu itu,hanya saja waktu nya Luhan. Mengertilah,ini juga untuk diri mu sendiri" ucap ku berusaha agar Luhan tidak menangis.

"a-aku tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula aku yang salah kerena waktu yang kurang tepat. Ma-maaf,!" ucap Luhan gugup dan hampir terisak. Aku tambah bingung,apa ucapan ku salah??

Setelah mengatakan itu,Luhan langsung menangis. Menangis sampai segukan malahan,apa sesakit itu jika rasa cintamu di tolak?? Jujur aku tidak pernah menembak orang.

Tangisan Luhan semakin menjadi,jadi aku mulai mengelus pundaknya,dan tanpa di duga Luhan langsung memelukku. Asli,aku kaget karena Luhan memelukku dengan tiba-tiba dan erat sekali.

"maafkan aku!! Tolong jangan tinggal kan aku,biarkan kita menjadi teman. Aku rela kita hanya sekedar teman. Ku mohon Chanyeol,hiks,hiks." ucap Luhan sambil mengeratkan pelukan dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada ku. Jujur denger suara tangisannya bikin sedih.

"sudah-sudah. Kau tidak salah. Maaf kan aku." ucapku sambil menepuk-nepuk pundaknya berharap tangisnya mereda.

Tapi,saat aku berusaha menenangkan Luhan,pintu UKS tiba-tiba terbuka kasar. Sontak membuat ku dan Luhan melepas pelukan.Ku lihat siapa yang membuka pintu.

"Baekhyun?" kenapa aku pakai tanda tanya,karena ku lihat wajah Baekhyun yang seprti marah,sedih,kecewa,dan,entah lah aku tidak bisa mengartikannya.

Setelah aku bicara,Baekhyun langsung lari keluar UKS dengan cepat. Aku ingin mengejarnya tapi Luhan menahanku dengan cara memelukku.

"kau masih sakit Chan! Istirahatlah!!" ucap Luhan sambil menenggelam kan wajah nya lagi.

Niatku untuk mengejar Baekhyun hilang saat tiba-tiba kepala ku terasa berdenyut, sakit sekali. Dan semua gelap seketika.

.

.

.

tbc

a/n

maaf lama. ada kah yg nunggu cerita ku??


	7. chp 7

Ch 7

Baekhyun POV.

Saat aku sudah selesai mengikuti pelajaran,aku langsung buru-buru untuk ke ruang UKS. Saat aku buka pintu UKS,aku tidak menyangka,aku melihat Chanyeol tengah memeluk siswa yang belum aku ketahui namanya itu.

Saat Chanyeol menyadari keberadaan ku,entah rasa apa. Rasa sedih mungkin atau yang lain? Intinya aku tidak bisa berlama-lama melihat Chanyeol.

Entah kenapa mata ku ingin mengeluarkan air mata. Dan entah mengapa kaki ku ini membawaku ke halaman belakang sekolah,dimana pohon-pohon besar yanga rindang masih ada.

Aku langsung mendudukkan diri dibawah pohon yang paling besar. Disitu aku hanya menatap tanah,sambil memeluk kedua kaki ku yang ku tekuk. Sebenarnya aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa,aku hanya ingin menatap tanah dan sendirian. Aku terus disitu sampai aku tanpa sadar bahwa aku tertidur.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan,membiasakan dengan cahaya yang masuk ke mataku. Entah mengapa aku terbangun dalam keadaan telengkup dengan kepala yang menghadap ke sebelah kanan.

"ugh..." ucap ku karena merasa sakit pada bahu juga leher ku.

Aku merubah posisi ku jadi terlentang,menatap daun-daun pohon di atas. Dari warna langit,ini sudah menunjukan bahwa hari sudah berganti menjadi sore hari yang berarti aku sudah bolos 3 pelajaran terakhir.

Akh,biarlah. Sesekali aku bolos tidak apa-apa kan???? Aku sengaja lihat jam tangan hitamku di tangan kiri ku,jam menunjukan 16.35. Sudah pasti murid-murid sudah pulang,paling hanya beberapa karena ekskul.

Ku dudukkan diri,hanya menatap tanah dan beberapa semut yang berjalan di sekitar kaki ku. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memelukku dari belakang dengan erat.

"sore sayang, sudah bangun hm?" ucap seseorang itu berbisik di telinga ku.

Aku bergidik geli saat hembusan nafas itu menerpa telinga dan pipiku. Kulirik siapa yang memelukku dari belakang. Ternyata dia Kris.

"aku lelah Kris,kepala ku pusing." ucap ku sambil berusaha melepas tautan tangan Kris yang melingkar diperut ku.

"kau pusing? Bersandar saja jika pusing,rileks ok?" ucap Kris sambil menyandarkan kepala ku di dadanya. Kaki Kris dia luruskan dan memeluku lebih erat lagi.

"Kris,aku ingin sendirian sekarang. Aku benar benar pusing." ucapku sambil menyingkirkan tangan Kris dari kepalaku.

"ush,tidak ada penolakan. Cukup bersandar dan pejamkan matamu,berpikirlah hal-hal yang meneyenangkan. Ok?" ucap Kris lembut dan membawa kepalaku untuk bersandar.

Kalo di pikir-pikir tidak ada salahnya juga,berpikir hal yang menyenangkan mungkin bisa menghilangkan rasa pusingku.

Dengan perlahan kusandarkan kepalaku. Tapi Kris menekan perutku yang otomatis punggungku bersandar sepenuhnya pada Kris.

Rasa tidak nyaman,ya itulah yang kurasakan. Dengan pelan ku mulai melepas pelukan Kris di perutku. Agar aku tidak bersandar lagi.

"bisa kah kau diam dan tenang kan diri mu??" ucap Kris lembut tapi penuh dengan ketegasan. Dengan perlahan aku kembali lagi pada posisi tadi,menyandar sepenuhnya pada Kris.

"baiklah. Dengar kata-kata ku." ucap Kris lembut dan aku mengangguk.

"tutup mata mu."

Aku menutup mataku dengan pelan.

"tenang saja,aku tidak akan macam-macam pada mu."

Dan kini aku sepenuhnya menutup mataku.

"sekarang,rasakan hembusan angin di wajah mu. Hirup udara itu lewat hidung dan keluarkan perlahan. Berpikirlah bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja." ucap Kris dan tentunya aku menurutinya.

"sudah tenang??"

Aku hanya mengangguk membenarkan.

"apa,kau pusing karena memikirkan Chanyeol??" tanya Kris.

Aku mendongak,menatap Kris. Melihat bagaimana raut wajahnya,yang penuh dengan tanya. Aku ingin mengatakan 'iya' tapi dengan segera Kris menutup mulutku dengan jari telunjuknya.

"aku tidak sanggup bila kau berkata'iya'." ucap Kris sambil menatap ku.

"lalu aku harus bagaimana??"

"cukup mengangguk dan menggeleng. Kau mengerti??"

Aku hanya mengangguk lagi.

"kau,khawatir dengan Chanyeol??" tanya Kris. Aku mengangguk.

"apa dia pacar mu??" tanya Kris. Aku menggeleng.

"kau sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Chanyeol??"

Aku mengagguk.

"selalu memesan makanan yang sama??"

Aku menggeleng.

"apa kau -"

"kenapa kau menanyaiku?? Seolah aku sedang diintrogasi." ucap ku pelan.

"ah,maaf. Maaf kan aku. Aku hanya penasaran apa hubungan kalian." ucap Kris.

"hanya berteman."ucap ku dan Kris tampak tersenyun kecut.

"Kris,apa kau tau bagaimana keadaan Chanyeol??" tanya ku pada Kris. Kris yang mendengar pertanyaan ku langsung terlihat sedikit raut kekecewaan.

"Chanyeol di bawa ke rumah sakit karena saat dia dibawa pulang dia pingsan." jawab Kris sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di perutku,yang sedikit membuatku sesak. Entah karena Kris yang memeluku terlalu erat atau karena mendengar keadaan Chanyeol.

"bagaimana bisa??" tanya ku tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa seorang Park Chan Yeol yang suka berisik itu tiba-tiba sakit?? Ah,namanya juga manusia.

"dari kata Luhan,Chanyeol sudah pingsan 3 kali hari ini. Pertama saat pagi hari,kedua saat jam makan siang,dan ketiga saat di antar pulang. Saat aku melihatnya di bawa ke mobil Kang sosaengnim wajah dia sangat pucat." jelas Kris. Aku terkejut saat mendengarnya, apa Chanyeol baik-baik saja??

"aku harus pergi." ucap ku sambil melepaskan pelukkan Kris.

"kenapa?? Apa kau ingin menjenguk Chanyeol??" tanya Kris yang menggengam tangan ku. Aku mengagguk.

"kau,kau tidak ingin bersama ku dulu?" tanya Kris dengan sedih.

"sahabat ku sedang sakit,dan aku tidak boleh melihat keadaannya? Memangnya kau siapa?" ucap ku karena aku sudah lelah dengan lelucon Kris selama ini.

Kris tidak menjawab perkataan ku,dengan cepat aku pergi dari situ dan menuju kelas ku untuk mengambil tas. Tapi siapa sangka,bahwa saat aku sudah mendapatkan tas ku dan ingin keluar kelas,Kris sudah sudah berada di kelasku dan menutup pintu kelas dengan rapat.

Dan yang membuatku takut adalah Kris mengunci pintunya dan melempar kuncinya sembarang.

"mau apa kau??" tanya ku memberanikan diri.

"kau bersikap kasar maka aku akan lebih kasar. Jadi,bersiaplah." ucap Kris dengan senyum biasa,namun terlihat menyeramkan.

"a-apapun itu. Jangan mendekat!"

"sayangnya,aku sudah menunggu hal ini terjadi,Byun Baek Hyun. Ikuti saja, maka aku tidak akan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak kau inginkan." ucap Kris panjang lebar.

Baiklah,aku ketakutan sekarang. Aku mundur beberapa langkah,karena Kris maju. Kulihat semua jendela,dan aku baru sadar bahwa sekolah ini semua jendela di beri tralis.

Aku kebingungan. Apa mungkin aku harus berteriak?? Mungkin itu adalah satu-satunya jalan. Baiklah,akan aku lakukan.

"jangan berani-beraninya kau berteriak,karena jika kau berteriak aku akan menutup bibir mu dengan bibir ku." ucap Kris seolah tau apa yang ada di pikiranku.

Sial. Apa aku akan terjebak lagi?? Seperti kemarin kemarin?? Berdua dengan Kris yang ingin menjadikan ku sebagai pacarnya?? Aish... Aku harus apa???

"kau ingin menangis??" tanya Kris. Jujur aku memang ingin menangis sekarang.

"ja-jangan mendekat. Ku mohon. Kita bicarakan ini baik-baik. A-aku dan Chanyeol ha-hanya bersahabat,percayalah. La-lagi pula a-aku masih normal Kris. Ku mohon,jangan memaksa ku menjadi gay." ucap ku,jujur sebenarnya aku ketakutan sekali. Siapa pun,tolong buka pintunya!

"kau hanya perlu menerima ku,Baekhyun." ucap Kris dan semakin dekat dengan ku.

Tapi ternyata,aku menginjak tali sepatuku sendiri. Dan berakhir dengan jatuhnya diriku dengan posisi terduduk di hadapan Kris.

"akh!"

"kuberi kau 2 pilihan. Jadi pacarku,atau ku paksa kau menjadi pacar ku." ucap Kris yang sudah dekat dengan ku.

"aku masih normal."cicit ku.

"jawaban mu mengarah pada ku paksa kau menjadi pacarku. Jawaban yang tepat Baekhyun." ucap Kris dan langsung mencengkram kerah kemeja ku agar berdiri,dan memojokkan ku didinding.

"sekarang pilih,mau ku cium atau kau bilang bahwa kau adalah pacar ku." ucap Kris.

Dan menurutku ini gila. Dan Ku pikir Kris adalah seorang psikopat. Aku mecari cara untuk melepaskan diri. Tapi Kris sudah menginjak kedua kaki ku,dan tanganku sudah ia genggam dengan satu tangannya. Baiklah,aku tidak bisa apa-apa sekarang.

"cepat sayang."

"a-aku,harus berpikir dulu Kris." ucap ku.

"Cepat sayang,aku ingin jawabanmu sekarang." Shit! Kris semakin memajukan wajahnya dengan wajah ku. Sudah pasti dia ingin mencium ku.

"se-sebentar. Aku butuh waktu Kris."ucap ku saat hembusan nafas Kris mengenai wajah ku.

"cepatlah berpikir,jangan buang-buang waktu" ucap Kris dan semakin dekat dengan wajahku,bahkan hidung kami hampir bertemu.

Apa tidak ada jalan lain?? Aku tidak bisa bergerak untuk melawan. Aku harus bagaimana????

Siapa pun, tolong bantu aku.

TBC

.


	8. my first kiss

"cepatlah berpikir,jangan buang-buang waktu" ucap Kris dan semakin dekat dengan wajahku,bahkan hidung kami hampir bertemu.

Apa tidak ada jalan lain?? Aku tidak bisa bergerak untuk melawan. Aku harus bagaimana????

Siapa pun, tolong bantu aku.

Aku sangat mengharapkan adanya keajaiban di saat seperti ini. Siapa pun! Tolong,ada yang membuka pintu itu dan menolongku.

Kris semakin dekat,bahkan aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Kris.

Semakin dekat. Aku menutup mata ku tidak mau menerima keadaan ku yang seperti ini. Aku sungguh,tidak mau! Aku masih normal!!!!

Sampai pada akhirnya,aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat tepat di bibir ku. Aku yakin itu adalah bibir Kris. Saat itu juga aku menangis. Dan seluruh badan ku lemas. Aku pingsan.

Chanyeol POV

Aku terbangun dari tidurku yang kurasa sangat lama. Ku lihat langit-langit yang sudah tak asing bagiku. Ya, ini di kamar ku.

Ku tengok sebelah kanan ku,ada seseorang yang sedang tertidur di sebelah ku. Ya,dia tidur disebelah ku,seranjang denganku. Dan dia adalah Luhan? Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?

Ingin ku panggil,tapi tenggorokanku terlalu kering untuk mengeluarkan suara. Jika di lihat dari jendela kamar ku,ini sudah hampir malam.

Ku raih tangan Luhan dan memanggilnya dengan suara parau ku. Terkadang aku mengernyit kesakitan karena tenggorokan ku yang kering ini di paksa untuk bersuara.

"hm..." respon Luhan. Dan tak lama kemudian ia membuka kan mata nya lalu tersenyum.

" kau sudah bangun?" tanya Luhan sambil menatap ku. Dan aku mengangguk.

"mau ku ambilkan minum?" tanya Luhan lagi dan aku mengangguk lagi. Setelah itu Luhan mengambil segelas air minum di dapur,ingin aku berdiri untuk mengganti bajuku,karena aku masih memakai baju seragam. Tapi aku terlalu lemas untuk mengubah posisi tidurku.

Luhan datang dengan segelas air putih juga senyumnya. Sebenarnya aku bingung,apa noona belum pulang? Apa sedari tadi hanya ada Luhan? Apa orang tua ku tidak pulang?

"minumlah." ucap Luhan dan mendudukan diri di tepi ranjangku. Dan aku meminumnya sampai setengahnya. Dan Tenggorokanku sudah tidak terlalu sakit lagi.

"Luhan."

"hm?" balas Luhan dengan tatapannya.

"apa hanya ada kau disini?" tanya ku.

" hm, iya. Karena saat sosaengnim menelpon kedua orang tuamu tidak ada yang menjawab dan sama halnya dengan noona mu. Awalnya sih mau dibawa ke rumah sakit,tapi karena tidak ada keterangan atau tanggung jawab dari orang tuamu,jadi di rumah." ucap Luhan dengan panjang lebar.

"lalu karena anak sosaengnim sakit,jadi aku saja yang menjaga mu. Dari pada tidak ada." lanjut Luhan. Dan aku hanya mengagguk mengerti.

"apa kau masih lemas?" tanya Luhan dan aku hanya mengagguk mengiyakan.

"bolehku menumpang mandi? Aku ingin ganti baju,baju ini sudah bau." ucap Luhan. Tapi apa Luhan membawa baju gantinya?

"tenang saja,aku sudah membawa baju gantiku. Aku selalu membawa baju ganti minimal 2,karena aku terkadang suka risih dengan baju yang sudah tidak wangi." ucap Luhan seolah bisa membaca pikiranku,dan aku hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Setelah itu Luhan masuk kekamar mandi kamarku. Dan tanpa sadar lagi aku tertidur kembali.

Aku terbangun saat ada seseorang yang membuka kancing kemejaku. Dan pelakunya adalah Luhan.

"apa kau ingin mandi?" tanya Luhan dan aku mengangguk.

"bisa bejalan? Atau masih lemas?" tanya Luhan dan kini aku hanya memakai dalaman berupa kaos putih tipis.

"ntahlah." ucap ku dan Luhan hanya menggenggam tanganku. "mau dicoba dulu?" tanya Luhan dan aku menyetujuinya.

Aku mulai bergerak dari ranjangku,mendekat ke tepi ranjang yang di bantu oleh Luhan. Dan saat aku memaksakan berdiri ternyata tidak bisa,aku memang dibantu Luhan tapi Luhan sendiri tidak kuat menahan tubuhku. Jadi,aku kembali lagi ke atas ranjang.

"aku merasa pusing Luhan." ucap ku sambil menatap Luhan. Karena jujur ini sungguh pusing.

"tahan sebentar. Sini aku pijatkan." ucap Luhan lalu ikut menaiki ranjang,mendudukakan diri lalu mulai memijat kepala ku. Dan jika diingat-ingat ini seprti dejavu. Ah,betul! Tadi siang.

"apa kau ingin mengganti bajumu?" tanya Luhan,dan aku mengangguknya. "dimana bajumu?" lanjut Luhan dan aku menunjuk lemari baju ku yang disebelah meja belajarku. Ia mengambil bajuku lalu menuruhnya di hadapanku. Dan kami saling berdiam diri dengan Luhan di hadapanku.

"apa kau bisa keluar sebentar?" ucap Ku karena Luhan masih saja ada di hadapanku. Ia tersenyum lalu keluar dari kamarku dan menutup pintu.

Dengan cepat aku membuka semua bajuku,dan memakai baju yang sudah Luhan ambilkan.

Beberapa saat setelah ku ganti baju Luhan datang dengan segelas susu. Ah,aku baru ingat di rumah tidak ada makanan apa-apa.

"ini untuk menambah energimu." ucap Luhan dan menyondorkan gelasnya. Aku meraihnya dan aku meminumnya.

Setelah itu aku menaruh susunya di meja nangkas ku dan aku memposisikan untuk menyandarkan punggungku dikepala ranjang.

Aku melihat Luhan karena Luhan merangkak naik keatas ranjangku. Dan semua berjalan dengan cepat karena aku baru sadar Luhan menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibirku dengan matanya yang tertutup.

TBC

terima kasih yang sudah menunggu juga baca. dan maaf klo lama... 


	9. 9

Chapter 9

Happy reading!

Author POV

Chanyeol menuruni tangga sekolahnya dengan agak tergesa-gesa. Ia baru saja dari perpustakaan,untuk mengembalikan buku pelajaran yang di pinjam minggu lalu. Ia agak tergesa-gesa karena ia harus segera ke ruang UKS. Pening telah melanda kembali kepalanya,badannya terasa lemas,bahkan ujung jari tangannya terasa dingin.

Chanyeol yakin ia sudah makan,tapi entah kenapa ia merasakan hal yang tidak enaak sekali. Ya,setelah kejadian kemarin itu dimana Luhan mencium Chanyeol. Chanyeol lebih banyak diam sejak itu,karena ia sedang beperang batin antara masalah keluarganya juga teman-teman sekolahnya (Luhan dan Baekhyun)

Semenjak Chanyeol kembali ke sekolah pun,Baekhyun hanya diam saja,tidak ada sapaan atau gurauan lagi diantara mereka seperti biasanya. Tentu Chanyeol bingung,tapi ia lebih bingung karena noonanya belum pulang sama sekali.

Baekhyun sendiri sedang berdiam diri dikelas, dengan wajah memerah menahan tangis mengingat kejadian kemarin. Sejak kejadian itu pula Baekhyun hanya diam saja,bahkan hyungnya pun terheran heran.

Sementara Luhan ia sedang ada di kantin sendirian,sambil sesekali menempelkan tangannya ke bibir kemudian tersipu-sipu sendiri.

Chanyeol memasuki UKS dengan wajah yang pucat. Ruangan UKS saat ini sepi karena semua sedang makan siang. Dan Chanyeol sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk sampai pada kasur UKS,dan berakhir terjatuh didekat kasur UKS. Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya? Kenapa ia jadi selalu lemas? Chanyeol hanya berharap ada seseorang yang membantunya dan menenangkan pikirannya di saat seperti ini.

Di lain tempat,Baekhyun ingin memcuci mukanya karena terlalu banyak air mata yang turun membasahi wajah halusnya. Lagi pula ia ingin pipis. Hei pipis manusiawi kan? Tentu.

Baekhyun memasuki salah satu bilik kamar mandi khusus anak laki laki di sekolahnya. Setelah selesai dengan urusannya ia mencuci tangannya dan membasahi wajahnya.

Rasa segar langsung terasa di wajahnya. Dan sejak kapan ada kedua tangan yang memeluk pinggangnya erat dari belakangnya? Dengan takut ia melihat bayangan di belakangnya lewat cermin. Terlihat Kris yang sedang memeluknya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Baekhyun.

"K-Kris" ucap Baekhyun ketika merasakan sesuatu yang basah di lehernya.

"hm?" jawab Kris yang masih setia di posisinya.

"lepashhh" sambil mencoba melepas tangan Kris dari pinggang Baekhyun. Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak bisa menandingi Kris.

"akh,Kris apa yang kau lakukanhh?"tanya Baekhyun,karena ia merasa jika ia di gigit oleh Kris.

"diam lah Baekhyun. Kau pacar ku bukan?" tanya Kris lalu menjilati daun telinga Baekhyun,membuat Baekhyun geli.

"jawablah sayang," ucap Kris sambil memutar Baekhyun agar menghadapnya,dan langsung menempelkan bibirnya dengan Baekhyun.

"jawab" desak Kris yang mulai menggerakkan lidahnya di atas bibir Baekhyun yang masih tertutup. Dan Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya dengan pasrah. Memang ia mau minta tolong pada siapa lagi? Toh semua sedang makan siang.

Dan dengan tidak terduga,seseorang menggebrak pintu kamar mandi.

Brakk

"ya tuhan,apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

TBC

Haii, ada yang rindu dengan ku?? Terima kasih yang sudah menunggu dan membaca cerita kuu, dan juga terima kasih untuk yg sudah memaksaku untuk update secepatnya. Tunggu kelanjutannya yaa...


	10. ini membingungkan

Haii, ada yang rindu dengan ku?? Terima kasih yang sudah menunggu dan membaca cerita kuu, dan juga terima kasih untuk yg sudah memaksaku untuk update secepatnya. Tunggu kelanjutannya yaa...

Chapter 10.

Maaf sebelumnya bila mengecewakan, ku usahakan yang terbaik untuk pembaca kuu.!

"diam lah Baekhyun. Kau pacar ku bukan?" tanya Kris lalu menjilati daun telinga Baekhyun,membuat Baekhyun geli.

"jawablah sayang," ucap Kris sambil memutar Baekhyun agar menghadapnya,dan langsung menempelkan bibirnya dengan Baekhyun.

"jawab" desak Kris yang mulai menggerakkan lidahnya di atas bibir Baekhyun yang masih tertutup. Dan Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya dengan pasrah. Memang ia mau minta tolong pada siapa lagi? Toh semua sedang makan siang.

Dan dengan tidak terduga,seseorang menggebrak pintu kamar mandi.

Brakk

"ya tuhan,apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

You and Me

By SekaradaChanyeolada

Happy reading!

Baekhyun POV

Saat Kris membalikkan tubuh ke menghadapnya,aku bergetar ketakutan. Pasti saja aku ketakutan. Siapa yang tidak ketakutan jika di hadapkan dengan orang psikopat seperti dia.

Entah ku harus bersyukur atau tidak. Ada yang membuka pintu kamar mandi dan melihat kami dengan posisi seperti ini.

"ya tuhan,apa yang kalian lakukan?!" ucap orang itu, ya! Aku tidak melihatnya karena pandangan ku terhalang oleh Kris.

"ck! Menganggu saja. Pegilah!" ucap Kris dengan santai tanpa menengok ke belakang. Mungkin dia bisa melihatnya dari pantulan kaca yang ada di belakang ku.

"baiklah baiklah. Tidak usah marah. Lagi pula aku yang mencarimu. Ini tentang pertandingan bulan depan,mungkin kita bisa latihan dari pada bermain? Hm?" ucap orang itu. Dan Kris tampak menghela nafas berat.

"baiklah. Kau pergi duluan. Jangan lupa untuk mengumpulkan semua anggota dan semua dalam keadaan sudah pemanasan. Aku masih ada urusan" ucap Kris dan kembali menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam. Tao sudah pergi untuk menyuruh semua anggota basket untuk pemanasan.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap Kris dengan takut,juga bertambah gemetar. Kris tersenyum miring melihat kelakuan Baekhyun yang menurutnya lucu. Ya,lucu. Bukan kah dia seperti psikopat?

"aku pergi. Sampai ketemu lagi,aku akan menghubungimu nanti sore. Kau pulang sendiri ya,aku harus latihan." ucap Kris sambil menatap mata Baekhyun dengan lembut. Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya pasrah,atau bisa di bilang agar cepat Kris pergi.

"sampai jumpa." ucap Kris setelah mencium bibir tipis yang bergetar milik Baekhyun. Setelahnya ia pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mematung karena masih ketakutan saat itu juga.

Beberapa detik berlalu dan Baekhyun tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Bukan terkejut karena ciuman Kris,ia sudah tau jika Kris pasti akan menciumnya setiap saat. Dan ia hanya bisa pasrah. Tetapi ia terkejut karena rasa yang tiba tiba teringat dengan sahabatnya. Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mencuci tangannya dan membasuh wajahnya sebentar. Setelah itu ia berlari ke ruang UKS karena ia butuh obat penghilang rasa sakit. Ia merasa sakit sekali di dadanya.

Bagai de ja vu Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol dengan lelaki yang di temuinya kemarin. Luhan.

Kali ini dia akan mengajaknya berbicara. Tidak seperti kemarin,lari tidak jelas sambil menangis. Jujur saja,ia juga tidak tahu mengapa ia menangis.

"ehm,hai. Chanyeol kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mendekati Chanyeol yang nampak tertidur di ranjang UKS.

"ah, tidak tahu. Aku hanya memindahkan Chanyeol,tadi saat aku masuk Chanyeol tidur di lantai. Tidak tahu sebelumnya kenapa. Ah iya,perkenalkan aku Luhan." ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum lembut.

"kau Luhan? Terima kasih sudah banyak membantu Chanyeol. Aku Baekhyun." ucap Baekhyun. Dan tanpa sengaja ia melihat tangan Luhan yang menggenggam erat tangan Chanyeol. Entah kenapa rasa sesak di dadanya semakin sakit. Dan ia hanya bisa tersenyum dengan dada yang semakin sakit.

"bagaimana kalau kita bangun kan Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun menatap Luhan. Luhan hanya mengangguk menyetujuinya.

Luhan pun menggoyangkan tangannya yang mengenggam tangan Chanyeol. Dan memanggil nama Chanyeol dengan lembut. Baekhyun hanya diam tidak tahu harus apa,tiba-tiba saja ia merasa'tidak seharusnya ia mengganggu mereka'

"luhan,aku akan mengambil air minum untuk Chanyeol."ucap Baekhyun dan Luhan mengangguk.

Baekhyun pun keluar dari UKS untuk membeli air minum ke kantin.

Chanyeol POV

Ya,aku sepertinya pingsan lagi. Dan kenapa aku sudah di atas ranjang? Tunggu,bukankah ini UKS? Dan siapa orang di sebalah ku? Luhan?

"luhan?" tanya ku dengan bingung. Aku mendengan ucapan syukur Luhan dan ia mengangguk kepalanya benar bahwa ia adalah Luhan.

" kenapa kau pingsan lagi?" tanya Luhan,dan aku hanya menggeleng kepala tidak tahu.

"apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Luhan. Kalo di pikir-pikir aku belum makan apa apa dari kemarin. Dan aku pun menggeleng kepala dengan lemah karena jujur aku masih sangat lemas.

"ck,kau ini. Baiklah,aku akan keluar untuk mencari makanan untukmu. Oh iya,teman mu yang bernama Baekhyun akan kembali untuk membawakanmu minum. Aku pergi dulu,tunggu aku." ucap Luhan dan tersenyum manis didepan Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol pun hanya bisa mengangguk kepala dengan lemas lagi.

Sesudah Luhan keluar aku pun memejamkan mata ku lagi karena aku masih merasa sedikit pusing.

Agak lama atau sebentar? Ada seseorang yang membuka pintu UKS. Aku menerka-nerka itu pasti Baekhyun.

"Chan" ya,suara itu suara Baekhyun. Tapi ada yang berbeda dari suaranya, seperti serak mungkin?

"hai,Baek." ucap ku dan menatap Baekhyun yang matanya jika ku lihat-lihat lagi semakin sipit atau sebam?

"ini air minum mu." ucap Baekhyun lemas. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya. Lagian dari pagi ini kita tidak bicara apa pun.

"ah,ya. Terima kasih Baek." ucap ku. Dan,kenapa jadi canggung begini?

Sepi

Tidak ada percakapan.

Hening.

"Baek." tanya ku karena ini terlalu canggung. Aneh bukan? Rasanya sangat tidak nyaman,seperti ada tembok yang sangat besar antara kami. Dan aku tidak menyukainya.

"hn?"

"apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya ku hati-hati.

Nampak Baekhyun menghela nafas dengan berat,dan mengangguk.

"aku baik." dan di akhiri dengan senyuman. Yang di paksa.

"kau serius? Maksudku,wajah mu tidak sama dengan ucapanmu."

"aku serius Chanyeol. Ah,bagaimana bisa kau pingsan lagi?" oke,aku tau jika dia mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"mungkin karena aku belum makan?" jawab ku.

"jangan mengulanginya lagi. Kau tau aku khawatir." ucap Baekhyun. Wah ternyata masih ada yang mengkhawatirkan aku,senangnya.

"aku tidak akan mengulanginya. Omong-omong,kau mengkhawatirkan ku? Kenapa?" tanya Ku sambil tersenyum jahil.

"ih,jangan terlalu pd,kau kan teman sebangku ku." ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum sedikit. Sip,suasana sudah tidak canggung lagi. Lega sekali rasanya.

"tunggu. Teman sebangku? Selama ini teman sebangku? Yang benar saja Baekhyun!" ucap ku dan mulai pura-pura marah.

"hahahahaha,baiklah. Sahabatku." ucap Baekhyun. "bagus" ucapku.

Tak lama kemudian Luhan pun datang dengan beberapa kimbab.

"ohai, aku datang. Chan ini,harus di makan ya" ucap Luhan memberiku kimbab. Aku pun mengucapkan terima kasih dan memakannya, serius aku kelaparan.

Entah aku yang terlalu asik makan juga Luhan mengajak ku bicara terus atau ntah lah, Baekhyun sudah tidak ada di ruang UKS. Hanya ada aku dan Luhan.

"Luhan dimana Baekhyun?" tanya ku.

"uh? Benar juga,tadi ada Baekhyun. Aku tidak menyadarinya. Makan saja dulu Chan,dirimu lebih penting" ucap luhan.

'aku jadi tidak enak pada Baekhyun' benak ku

TBC


	11. please

Chapter 11

" semua sudah pemanasan?" tanya Kris pada Tao. Tao pun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"baiklah, untuk sekarang tim A dengan tim C. Ingat,saya akan melihat team work kalian. Jadi,langsung di mulai." ucap Kris dan lamgsung meniup peluit. Nampak para adik kelas yang merupakan tim A dan C langsung memposisikan diri.

Permainan pun dimulai ketika Kris meniupkan pluit yang kedua kalinya.

"hey, ku pikir kita harus berbicara." ucap Tao.

" memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kris,sambil menepi dari lapangan dan mendudukan diri.

"ini masalah dirimu." sambil ikut mendudukan diri Tao pun memulai perbincangan.

"huh? Aku? Kenapa?" Kris hanya bisa bertanya seperti orang tolol.

"kau suka Baekhyun kan? Dia tidak akan menerima mu jika kau sendiri memaksanya. Bukannya membuat dia nyaman justru kau menjadi monsternya." To the point Tao panjang lebar. Sebenarnya dia kasian pada Baekhyun karena menurutnya cinta itu didasari oleh ketulusan bukan pemaksaan.

"apa selama ini kau mengikuti ku?" tanya Kris.

"hm,kalau dipikir pikir. Iya,aku mengikutimu." ucap Tao, sontak Kris langsung terkejut.

"atau lebih tepatnya aku mengikuti Baekhyun" sambung Tao datar.

"sial!"

"tenang bro,aku tidak akan merebut kekasih mu. Aku mengaku aku kalah jika harus bertanding dengan mu. Jadi,aku hanya bisa menitipkan Baekhyun pada mu. Tolong jangan buat dia menangis lagi Kris. Kumahon." ucap Tao sungguh sungguh. Memang,siapa lagi yang tidak tertarik pada Baekhyun? Anak yang lucu,periang juga lumayan pintar dan tidak banyak ulah. Dan jangan lupakan eyes smilenya yang lucu,belum lagi Baekhyun yang selalu tersenyum juga tertawa karena candaan Chanyeol.

"baiklah. Jika itu mau mu. Apa aku tampak menyeramkan?" tanya Kris dengan tidak niat.

" bahkan Baekhyun sering menangis di hadapan mu. Bukan kah itu sebuah cermin? Cobalah untuk lebih halus lagi Kris." ucap Tao.

"aku akan mencobanya" ucap Kris dan langsung berdiri menyelesaikan acara latihannya. Ya,moodnya sedang jelek sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris berada di halte bus saat ini. Duduk sendiri merenungi apa yang teman nya tadi sampai kan. Ya,mungkin untuk meluluhkan hati Baekhyun ia harus lembut dan selalu membuat Baekhyun tertawa,bukan ketakutan. Baekhyun sudah jadi miliknya,dan ia harus mengubah sikap nya pada Baekhyun agar menerimanya.

Kris menganggukkan kepalanya sendiri,memantapkan bahwa ia akan mengubah sikapnya pada Baekhyun,walau memang dasarnya sikap Kris suka kasar tapi ia akan berubah demi Baekhyun.

Langit yang berwarna abu-abu,siap untuk menurunkan air. Kris berniat akan cepat pulang agar tidak kehujanan. Tetapi terlambat,hujan lebat telah turun.

"ck,hari yang sial" ucap Kris sambil menatap derasnya hujan.

Kris hanya duduk sambil melamun, ponselnya kini telah kehabisan batrai dan ia tidak membawa powerbank.

Hujan semakim lebat. Saat itu juga Kris semakin kebosanan. Ia hanya bisa duduk dan menatapi butiran butiran air hujan yang jatuh dengan cepat.

Bruk.

"Baekhyun?" tanya Kris karena melihat Baekhyun yang ikut bergabung dengan Kris di halte bus. Keadaan Baekhyun sudah basah,sangat basah. Pasti ia hujan hujanan pikir Kris.

"jangan mendekat,aku benci kau" ucap Baekhyun jujur,dan semakin menjauh dari Kris dan merapat ke belakang halte.

Kris hanya menatap Baekhyun,mengamati keadaan Baekhyun sebenarnya. Rambut,baju,celana,juga sepatu Baekhyun telah basah dan bibir nya sudah mulai membiru. Hanya saja tadi Baekhyun tidak ingin ia mendekatinya,jadi Kris putus kan diam saja seprti orang tidak kenal. Ia melupakna Baekhyun sebagai kekasihnya sementara.

Tapi setelah beberapa menit Kris tidak bisa untuk khawatir dengan ke adaan Baekhyun. Kris tau Baekhyun tidak kuat dengan dingin.

Dengan cepat Kris membuka tas sekolahnya dan mengambil hoodie ekskul basketnya.

"kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan dingin.

"lepas baju mu, dan ganti dengan hoodie ku" ucap Kris. Namun Baekhyun hanya menatap Kris dengan takut karena menyangkut baju.

" aku akan ke pojok. Aku tidak akan berbuat macam macam" Kris memberikan hoidienya dan langsung ke pojok halte dengan menghadap ke jalan.

Baekhyun terdiam di tempat,menatap tetesan air yang jatuh dari bajunya. Ia telah basah kuyup. Cukup lama Baekhyun menatap hoodie Kris,hampir 7 menit yang lalu dan Kris masih menghadap ke jalan raya. Hujan semakin deras bukannya mereda.

Akhirnya Baekhyun mengganti baju sekolahnya dengan hoodie milik Kris.

" terima kasih" ucap Baekhyun pelan. Setelah mendengar nya Kris berbalik. Ingin rasanya Kris tertawa,karena Baekhyun nampak tenggelam dengan hoodie miliknya. Tapi ia urungkan,takut jika Baekhyun marah.

"ya,sama-sama" setelahnya Kris duduk diikutin dengan Baekhyun dengan jarak yang sangat jauh,ujung ke ujung.

"kenapa kau hujan-hujanan?" tanya Kris sambil menatap Baekhyun.

" tadi ada barang ku yang tertinggal" ucap Baekhyun pelan. Sejujurnya Baekhyun ingin pergi saja,tapi sayang ia tidak kuat dengan kedinginan. Bisa bisa ia pingsan kedinginan di jalan.

" jangan diulangin lagi. Maksudku jangan di ulangin hujan-hujanan jika kau tidak kuat dingin." ucap Kris.

Ingin rasanya Baekhyun tidak menjawab semua perkataan Kris,tapi ia takut jika Kris marah karena ia sudah menjadi pacaranya dari pada ia nanti kena dampak negatifnya.

"ya." itulah jawaban Baekhyun.

"boleh aku mendekat?" tanya Kris. Baekhyun berpikir,kenapa harus bertanya. Biasanya juga Kris melakukan sesuatu semua nya tanpa memikirkan orang lain.

Baekhyun menggeleng,itulah jawaban dari Baekhyun. Dan Kris mengangguk,mengerti. Ingin sekali rasany Kris memeluk Baekhyun agar tidak kedinginan tapi Baekhyun sendiri tidak mengijinkanya.

Bunyi panggilan masuk dari hp Baekhyun. Baekhyun sempat menatap Kris,tapi Kris nampak tidak peduli. Jadi Baekhyun mengangkat panggilan itu. Dari hyungnya.

"halo?"

"baek! Nenek masuk rumah sakit. Appa dan eomma langsung ke busan,kunci rumah ada di bibi Na" ucap Hyungnya.

"tunggu! Bagaimana dengan hyung?"

" hyung sedang penelitian di Fukaoka,bulan depan pulang."

"kenapa tiba-tiba? Aku sendirian di sini?" tanya Baekhyun hampir menangis.

" ini semua di luar dugaan Baekhyun. Do'akan saja nenek semoga baik-baik saja. Hati-hati dirumah Baek,kau sudah besar. Bye"

"hyung:(" ucap Baekhyun. Tepat setelah di tutup panggilannya hpnya mati kehabisan batrai. lengkap sudah.

Baekhyun menyimpan hpnya dengan lemas. Perasaanya campur aduk,ia khawatir pada neneknya tapi ia juga takut di rumahnya sendiri.

Kris melihat perubahan wajah Baekhyun. Ingin ia bertanya namun ia urungkan.

"aku akan mengantarmu" ucap Kris.

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya dan berguman 'baiklah'

Baekhyun sebenarnya sangat sangat tidak suka pada Kris. Tapi ia sudah terlalu lelah melawan Kris,ini terlalu ekstrim. Ia akan mencoba mengikuti arus permainan Kris.

Pertahanan Kris untuk tidak memeluk Baekhyun runtuh. Ia terlalu gemas dan juga ingin memberi kehangatan untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang di peluk Kris hanya terdiam,mencoba mengikuti semua yang di inginkan Kris.

"kau terlalu dingin Baekhyun"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Hangat. Itu yang di rasakan Baekhyun saat Kris semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

'ini hangat' batin Baekhyun,tanpa sadar Baekhyun semakin menenggelamkan tubuhnya pada Kris untuk mencari kehangatan lebih. Kris yang mendapat respon baik tersenyum lebar,mulai sekarang ia akan lembut pada Baekhyun. Demi Baekhyun..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris sedang menonton TV di ruang keluarga rumah Baekhyun. Sebenarnya Kris ingin pulang,tapi saat ia sedang mengantarkan Baekhyun ke rumah tiba -tiba saja hujan lebih deras.

Baekhyun sedang mandi,membuat Kris kebosanan. Iseng-iseng ia ke dapur,mencari sesuatu yang bisa di masak ataupun di makan.

Tidak ada apa-apa,hanya ada nasi sisa tadi pagi mungkin? Dengan persedian kimchi yang lumayan banyak dan mie instan.

'baiklah' gunam Kris mulai memasak. Bukan membuat makanan yang susah jika hanya membuat nasi goreng kimchi dengan mie instan juga susu hangat.

Beberapa menit,Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi. Dan langsung di sambut dengan bau masakan yang enak. Mungkin karena ia lapar jadi enak? Entah lah.

Terlihat Kris yang sedang sibuk di dapur. Dengan pelan Baekhyun menghampiri Kris,dan muncul tiba tiba di samping Kris membuat Kris sedikit kaget.

"baunya enak,ayo cepat! Aku lapar" dengan ceria Baekhyun berlari ke arah meja makan dan duduk dengan manis. Rasa bencinya meluap begitu saja karena Kris memasak untuknya. Andai tidak ada Kris,ia akan makan apa? Menyalakan kompor saja tidak berani.

Kris hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat Baekhyun yang dengan lucunya duduk di kursi meja makan,dan menatapnya dengan penuh harapan.

"ini dia! Nasi goreng setengah gosong untuk mu" Kris menyodorkan sepiring nasi goreng kimchi yang benar adanya,lumayan gosong.

Baekhyun menatap Kris kaget. Bagaimana bisa gosong? Pikir Baekhyun.

"ini mie,dan juga susu. Ayo makan,jangan sampai kau sakit karena tadi kau kehujanan" Kris tersenyum tipis merasa tertawa dengan sikapnya yang halus. Jujur dia masih belum terbiasa dengan sikap basa basi ini.

Senyum Kris lebih melebar ketika Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum tulus,lalu memakan masakannya dengan lahap.

"enak?"

"ini enak! Huh? Kau tidak makan?" tanya Baekhyun karena memang hanya di bagian dia saja yang terdapat banyak makanan. Sementara meja bagian Kris hanya ada segelas susu.

"aku hanya ingin susu"

"hm,baiklah." Baekhyun melanjukan makannya,dengan kaki yang di ayun ayunkan dan sesekali kakinya menendang udara. Memang kursi meja makannya tinggi,membuat kaki Baekhyun melayang.

Drtt drttt

"hp ku menyala. Aku lihat dulu." Kris bahkan meminta izin terlebih dahulu. Membuat Baekhyun mengangguk dan sedikit tidak suka ketika Kris mengusak rambutnya. Karena ia masih lah normal,tidak suka di perlakukan seperti itu.

"ya,hallo"

"..."

"tidak,untuk apa?"

"..."

"kenapa harus?"

"..."

"ck,besok kalau begitu. Hari ini tidak ada waktu."

"..."

"hm,iya. Ku serah kan padamu"

Kris menyelesaikan acara telponnya,dan mendudukan diri di sofa ruang keluarga. Sambil mencas hpnya,ia tampak sibuk sekali. Sampai tidak menyadari bahwa Baekhyun di sampingnya.

Kalau di pikir-pikir lagi,Baekhyun ingin mengusir Kris. Tapi,ia ketakutan di rumah sendirian,tapi juga ia tidak suka Kris. Apa ia lebih baik ia menginap di rumah Chanyeol? Rumah Chanyeolkan selalu sepi. Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, merasa benar dengan ide menginap di rumah Chanyeol.

"sibuk?" tanya Baekhyun pada Kris. Jujur Baekhyun penasaran dengan wajah serius Kris.

"hm,sebentar sayang"

Tanpa di ketahui Kris atau tahu? Baekhyun memasang Raut wajah jijik ketika Kris bilang 'sayang'. Marah sebenarnya Baekhyun,tapi kali ini ia tidak akan membuat masalah dengan Kris. Ingat! Ini di rumahnya yang hanya ada dia dan Kris. Mungkin bisa saja Kris berubah sewaktu waktu dan melakukan hal yang tidak di inginkan.

Merendam kemarahannya dengan cara menaikan kakinya di sofa,menonton TV lebih fokus berusaha mengabaikan Kris. Ya,Baekhyun berhasil mengabaikan Kris karena dia sekarang tertidur dengan pulas.

Kris yang sudah selesai dengan urusan di hpnya memusatkan perhatiannya pada Baekhyun,tapi seketika terdiam karena Baekhyun sedang tertidur.

"kenyang huh?" gunam Kris sambil memposisikan tidur Baekhyun menjadi terlentang di sofa,menyusung bantal agar Baekhyun nyaman.

"akuilah aku sebagai pacar mu,Baekhyun. Ku mohon"

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

ya! sesuai dengan riview, saya buat yang panjang! semoga memuaskan /

cerita yang seru bukan?

tetep ikuti Cerita You and Me ini ya! karena akan ada surprise dalam cerita yang akan datang!!

salam kenal!


End file.
